Game Update Number 8
__NOEDITSECTION__ Update Notes 'New in the Depot' MAX Weapons: *NCM3 Raven **The NCM3 Raven is a laser guided rocket launcher that deals heavy damage to vehicles. (NC only) *MR1 Fracture **The MR1 Fracture is a dual rotary cannon that fires high velocity rockets designed specifically to penetrate vehicle armor. (TR only) *Vortex VM21 **The VM21 particle accelerator is capable of firing a beam that punches through vehicles. Charging the weapon will increase damage at the cost of more ammunition used per shot. (VS only) Faction Helmets *NC: Nightstriker Helmet *TR: Dreadnought Helmet *VS: Hyperion Helmet MAX Helmets *NC: MT Regulator Helmet, Extractor LP Helmet *TR: Golem MRK1 Helmet, Colossus Helmet *VS: Preceptor Helmet, Xenoxus Helmet MAX Armor *MAX Ogre Armor Other *Harasser cosmetic items including Lumifiber Trim, Chassis Lights and a Horn *Single Use Camos have been removed from the Depot Vehicle Updates New Common Pool Vehicle – The Harasser *The Harasser is a speedy armored assault buggy that plays a dual role as both a transport and a strike vehicle. *Carries three units: **Driver **Gunner **Passenger in rumble seat (supports a MAX unit) A pass was done on the elevation ranges of some vehicle turrets: *M20 Basilisk **Increased upward elevation range from 35 to 65 degrees **Increased downward elevation range from 17 to 24 degrees on Sunderer Only *M12 Kobalt **Increased upward elevation range from 50 to 65 degrees **Increased downward elevation range from 20 to 25 degrees on Sunderer Only *E540 Halberd **Increased upward elevation range from 25 to 30 degrees **Increased downward elevation range from 7 to 14 degrees *Saron HRB **Increased upward elevation range from 25 to 30 degrees **Increased downward elevation range from 7 to 10 degrees *Enforcer ML85 **Increased upward elevation range from 25 to 30 degrees **Increased downward elevation range from 7 to 10 degrees Vehicle Weapon Adjustments: *M20 Basilisk **Upped base cone of fire, but removed additional blooming **Min COF increased from .25 to .75 **Max COF decreased from 1 to .75 **Lowered projectile speed from 650 to 500 *M20 Drake **Upped base cone of fire slightly, but removed CoF blooming **Min COF increased from .25 to .66 **Max COF decreased from 1 to .66 **Lowered projectile speed from 750 to 650 *G40-F Ranger **Reduced Flak Damage from 56 to 38 **Decreased time between shots from 272 to 182 **Increased Clip Size from 24 to 32 **Magazine Size certs now gives 3 rounds per rank. **Increased Ammo Capacity from 288 to 384 **Ammo Capacity certs now gives 16 rounds per rank. **Increased CoF from 1 to 1.25 *Reaver M30 Mustang AH **Damage per pellet reduced from 175 to 150 *Scythe Light PPA **Increased projectile speed from 250 to 300 *Mosquito M14 Banshee **Direct hit damage increased from 140 to 150 Tank Armor Changes: In general the below changes will allow tanks to sustain one more anti-tank round to the front and sides and about 1.5 to 2 more tank rounds to the rear. Armor certifications are listed as decreasing, this was to keep them able to absorb roughly one addition anti-tank round to that side. Also smoothed out some unnecessary inconsistencies between the tanks. *Lightning **Front Armor Increased from 55 to 65 **Front Armor certification bonus decreased from 10 to 7 **Side & Top Armor Increased from 45 to 58 **Side Armor certification bonus decreased from 10 to 8 **Top Armor certification bonus decreased from 15 to 8 **Rear & Bottom Armor Increased *Magrider **Front Armor Increased from 55 to 63 **Side & Top Armor Increased from 50 to 58 **Side Armor certification bonus decreased from 10 to 8 **Top Armor certification bonus decreased from 10 to 8 **Rear Armor Increased from -20 to 30 *Prowler **Front Armor Increased from 55 to 63 **Side & Top Armor Increased from 50 to 58 **Side Armor certification bonus decreased from 10 to 8 **Top Armor certification bonus decreased from 10 to 8 **Rear & Bottom Armor Increased from -20 to 30 *Vanguard **Front Armor Increased from 62 to 68 **Front Armor certification bonus decreased from 5 to 4 **Side & Top Armor Increased from 60 to 65 **Rear & Bottom Armor Increased from -20 to 35 New Armor Piercing 30mm Resist Type: A new resist type has been created for Tank Busting caliber chain guns. Tanks have been given a vulnerability to this resist type. This makes these weapons nearly as effective as they were before the above armor increases. **Lightning (65) **Magrider (60) **Vanguard (62) **Prowler (60) *The following weapons use this new resist type **AP30 Shredder **CAS30 Tank Buster New Armor Piercing Round Resist Type: A new resist type has been created for AP tanks rounds (and a few other weapons). Tanks have been given a vulnerability to this resist type. This makes these weapons nearly as effective as they were before the above armor increases. **Lightning (-25) **Magrider (-20) **Vanguard (-18) **Prowler (-20) *The following weapons use this new resist type **Lightning L100 Python AP **Magrider Supernova FPC **Vanguard Titan-150 AP **Prowler P2-120 AP **Phalanx Spear AV Turret **Liberator C150 Dalton Sunderer : *Resistance to C4 increased from -50 to -40 *Critical damage state on Sunderer begins at 13% health remaining instead of 12.5% *Two C4 will still place a full health stock Sunderer in critical damage state. Annihilator *Damage increased from 1150 to 1200 Bug Fixes: *Fix for ESF external afterburners not being able to be re-equipped if a secondary weapon is selected in VR training *Fix for ESF external afterburners not being able to be re-equipped if a secondary weapon is selected in VR training *Fixed issue where Vanguard Shield would sometimes immediately shut off or shut off after taking a little bit of damage *The Prowler should now have appropriate 3rd and 1st person audio while in Anchored Mode Infantry Updates *Improved MAX Flak Armor. Flak armor explosion resist is now increased 10% each tier. **Tier 1: 10% **Tier 2: 20% **Tier 3: 30% **Tier 4: 40% **Tier 5: 50% *Improved MAX Kinetic Armor. Kinetic Armor now increases the default light projectile resist by 1.5% each tier. **Tier 1: 81.5% **Tier 1: 83% **Tier 1: 84.5% **Tier 1: 86% **Tier 1: 87.5% *Updated MAX Nano-Armor Accelerator **Renamed to Nanite Auto Repair System. **Damage delay reduced to 8 seconds. **Increased Healing rate ***Tier 1: 0.5% per second ***Tier 2: 0.75% per second ***Tier 3: 1.0% per second ***Tier 4: 1.25% per second ***Tier 5: 1.5% per second Infantry Weapon Changes: *The majority of infantry weapons have been adjusted to better even out the performance of the different types. Assault rifles, carbines, and small magazine LMGs have had their equip speeds and reload times tuned to allow them to be more competitive with the larger magazine LMGs. Short range assault rifles and carbines are being reduced in effectiveness at long range. Long range weapons are being increased in effectiveness through individual weapon tuning and related attachment changes. Burst variants are now more accurate. Exact changes are detailed below. Weapon Misc. Changes *Increased the hold breath time by 1 second when looking through a 6x or higher scope. *All rocket launchers now have a short delay between ammo pickups from engineer ammunition packs. *All shotguns with a 20 meter max damage range had that max range reduced to 18 meters. *Fixed a bug that was causing pump-action shotguns to start their chamber timer early. This will result in the below weapons *having a longer delay between each shot. **NC GD-66 Claw **NC LA39 Bruiser **TR TRS-12 Uppercut **TR TAS-16 Blackjack **VS Phobos VX86 **VS Deimos VA29 Weapon Equip Times *All Assault Rifles except the below: 0.75 to 0.65 seconds **NC Reaper DMR : 0.875 to 0.78 seconds *All Carbine Rifles except the below: 0.575 to 0.55 seconds **NC AC-X11 : 0.7 to 0.65 seconds *All Sniper Rifles: 0.75 to 0.85 seconds *All Shotguns: 0.7 to 0.75 seconds *All SMGs: 0.75 to 0.65 seconds *All Scout Rifles: 0.75 to 0.65 seconds *TR T7 Mini-Chaingun & VS Lasher X2 : 1.3 to 0.9 seconds *Both Medical Kit Types: 0.3 to 0.4 seconds *LMG equip times are more varied and will be listed below. Weapon Attachment Changes *Compensator **Increased vertical recoil reduction on all weapons. *Suppressor **Carbines: These now slow the projectile by 35%, instead of the previous 40%. **SMGs: These now slow the projectile by 20%, increased from 18%. *High Velocity Ammunition **The velocity increase from this ammo type was increased on the majority of weapon types. The benefit given differs per weapon. *Forward Grips **LMG Forward Grips no longer reduce vertical recoil. **Weapons with direction recoil will now lean more toward center when a forward grip is attached. **The maximum horizontal recoil cap is now lowered when a grip is attached. **All forward grips now have an equip penalty. It ranges from 20ms to 150ms, depending on the weapon, with long range weapons and weapons with an innate slow equip speed being penalized less. In general, it drops all weapons down by one weight class. For example, fast equipping 50 round LMGs will drop to the equip speed of 75 round LMGs. *Grenade & Smoke Launchers **These now have a 4 second delay between ammo pickups from engineer ammunition packs. *6x Scopes **All 6x scopes now have weapon sway. Weapon Specific Changes New Conglomerate *NC Gauss Rifle **Long Reload: 2.725 to 2.6 seconds **Short Reload: 2.05 to 1.95 seconds **First Shot Recoil: 2 to 2.15 *NC GR-22 **Min Damage Range: 65 to 60 meters **Short Reload: 2.31 to 2.455 seconds **Stand move aimed accuracy: 0.3 to 0.35 **Max horizontal recoil: 0.225 to .0275 *NC Reaper DMR **Long Reload: 3.03 to 2.565 seconds **Short Reload: 1.8 to 1.86 seconds *NC Gauss Rifle Burst **Long Reload: 2.725 to 2.6 seconds **Short Reload: 2.05 to 1.95 seconds **Horizontal Recoil: 0.175 to 0.15 **Aimed accuracy, crouch moving: 0.15 to 0.075 **Aimed accuracy, stand moving: 0.3 to 0.15 **Added High Velocity Ammo *NC Gauss Rifle S **Vertical Recoil: 0.35 to 0.34 **First Shot Recoil: 1.65 to 1.5 *NC Carnage AR **Long Reload: 3.2 to 2.6 seconds **Short Reload: 2.55 to 2.285 seconds **First Shot Recoil: 3 to 2.25 **Projectile Speed: 580 to 600 **Aimed accuracy, stand moving: 0.35 to 0.3 **Min horizontal recoil: 0.3 to 0.275 *NC AF-19 Mercenary **Long Reload: 3.2 to 2.75 seconds **Short Reload: 1.760 to 1.8 seconds *NC GD-7F **Min horizontal recoil: 0.2 to 0.225 **Max horizontal recoil: 0.2 to 0.3 **Made pull to the left more predictable *NC AC-X11 **Long Reload: 3.05 to 2.425 seconds **Short Reload: 2.3 to 1.855 seconds *NC Gauss Compact Burst **Long Reload: 3.2 to 2.75 seconds **Short Reload: 1.760 to 1.8 seconds **Aimed accuracy, crouch moving: 0.15 to 0.075 **Aimed accuracy, stand moving: 0.3 to 0.15 **Added High Velocity Ammo *NC Gauss Compact S **Short Reload: 2.05 to 2.365 seconds *NC Razor GD-23 **Long Reload: 2.4 to 2.275 seconds **Short Reload: 1.55 to 1.66 seconds **Vertical Recoil: 0.4 to 0.35 **Made recoil direction more predictable *NC NC6 Gauss SAW **Long Reload: 7.4 to 7.5 seconds **Short Reload: 6.3 to 6.5 seconds **Recoil Settle: 13 to 12 **Equip Time: 1.0 to 1.2 seconds *NC EM1 **Long Reload: 4.6 to 4.465 seconds **Short Reload: 3.585 to 3.5 seconds **Projectile Speed: 590 to 600 m/s **First Shot Recoil: 2.6 to 2.3 **Equip Time: 1.0 to 0.9 seconds *NC GD-22S **Long Reload: 4.3 to 3.765 **Short Reload: 3.44 to 3.135 **Equip Time: 0.9 to 0.8 seconds **Increased hip accuracy by 0.5 in all movement states. *NC Gauss SAW S **Long Reload: 5.1 to 5.02 seconds **Short Reload: 4.235 to 4.24 seconds **Vertical Recoil: 0.5 to 0.45 **Equip Time: 1.0 to 0.9 seconds *NC EM6 **Long Reload: 5.4 to 5.5 seconds **Short Reload: 4.32 to 4.655 seconds **First Shot Recoil: 1.5 to 1.8 **Equip Time: 1.0 to 1.1 seconds *NC Anchor **Long Reload: 4.1 to 4.0 seconds **Short Reload: 3.075 to 3.37 seconds **First Shot Recoil: 2.25 to 2 **Equip Time: 1.0 to 0.8 seconds **Increased hip accuracy by 0.5 in all movement states. *NC LA8 Rebel **Aimed Accuracy: 0.5 to 0.3 *NC AF-4 Cyclone **Projectile Speed: 375 to 360 *NC NCM2 Falcon **Reload: 2.4 to 2.1 seconds **Direct Damage: 700 to 850 **Indirect damage: Max damage reduced from 250 to 80. Terran Republic *TR T1 Cycler **Long Reload: 3.7 to 3.55 seconds **Short Reload: 2.8 to 2.755 seconds *TR Cycler TRV **Long Reload: 4.1 to 4.13 seconds **Short Reload: 3.007 to 3.12 seconds **Min damage range: 65 to 60 **Aimed stand move accuracy: 0.3 to 0.35 **Aimed crouch move accuracy: 0.25 to 0.2 **Max horizontal recoil: 0.275 to 0.3 *TR SABR-13 **Short Reload: 2.425 to 2.665 seconds **Vertical Recoil: 0.35 to 0.4 **First shot recoil: 1.4 to 0.75 **Projectile Velocity: 620 to 600 *TR T1B Cycler **Long Reload: 3.7 to 3.55 seconds **Short Reload: 2.8 to 2.755 seconds **Aimed accuracy, crouch moving: 0.2 to 0.1 **Aimed accuracy, stand moving: 0.3 to 0.15 *TR T1S Cycler **Long Reload: 3.885 to 3.65 seconds *TR TAR **Long Reload: 4.1 to 4.11 **Short Reload: 3.280 to 2.96 **Min Damage Range: 65 to 60 **Aimed accuracy, crouch moving: .25 to 0.2 **Aimed accuracy, stand moving: .3 to .35 *TR TRAC-5 **Short Reload: 2.6 to 2.595 seconds *TR LC2 Lynx **Short Reload: 2.8 to 2.96 seconds **Min horizontal recoil: 0.2 to 0.225 **Max horizontal recoil: 0.225 to 0.25 *TR T5 AMC **Long Reload: 3.1 to 3.13 seconds **Short Reload: 2.17 to 2.265 seconds **First Shot Recoil Multiplier: 2.5 to 1.5 *TR TRAC-5 Burst **Short Reload: 2.6 to 2.595 seconds **Aimed accuracy, crouch moving: .2 to 0.1 **Aimed accuracy, stand moving: .3 to .15 **Added Velocity Ammunition *TR TRAC-5 S **Long Reload: 3.885 to 3.87 seconds **Vertical Recoil: 0.336 to 0.34 **First Shot Recoil: 1.88 to 1.85 *TR LC3 Jaguar **Long Reload: 3.85 to 3.88 seconds **Short Reload: 2.8 to 2.755 seconds **Max horizontal recoil: 0.25 to 0.275 *TR T9 CARV-S **Long Reload: 6.5 to 6.11 seconds **Short Reload: 5.5 to 5.11 seconds **Equip Time: 1200 to 1100 *TR MSW-R **Long Reload: 4.25 to 3.65 seconds **Short Reload: 3.4 to 3.045 seconds **Equip Time: 0.9 to 0.8 seconds *TR T16 **Long Reload: 4.95 to 4.925 seconds **First Shot Recoil: 3 to 2 **Equip Time: 1.0 to 1.1 seconds *TR TMG-50 **Long Reload: 5.098 to 5.225 seconds **Short Reload: 4.233 to 4.24 **Equip Time: 1.0 to .9 seconds *TR T32 Bull **Long Reload: 4.0 to 3.565 seconds **Short Reload: 3.4 to 3.195 seconds **Equip Time: 900 to 800 *TR TX2 Emperor **Aimed Accuracy: 0.5 to 0.3 *TR SMG-46 Armistice **Long Reload: 3.0 to 2.92 seconds **Short Reload: 2.275 to 2.25 seconds *TR PDW-16 Hailstorm **Made recoil more consistently pull to the right. *TR T2 Striker **Chamber Time: 0.7 to 0.5 seconds **Lock-On Time: 2.5 to 2.25 seconds **Note: The fix that lowered the pump-action shotgun rate of fire also lowered the Striker’s. These changes are to compensate for that. *TR M3 Pounder HEG **Direct Damage: 350 to 425 **Indirect damage: Max damage reduced from 150 to 75. Vanu Sovereignty *VS H-V45 **Short Reload: 2.55 to 2.565 seconds **Damage min range: 65 to 60 meters **Aimed accuracy, stand moving: 0.3 to 0.35 *VS CME **Long Reload: 3.0 to 2.34 seconds **Short Reload: 2.4 to 2.0 seconds **First Shot Recoil: 3 to 2.5 **Min Horizontal Recoil: 0.225 to 0.2 *VS Equinox VE2 Burst **Aimed accuracy, crouch moving: 0.15 to 0.75 **Aimed accuracy, stand moving: 0.25 to 0.125 **Added Velocity Ammo *VS Equinox VE2 **Long Reload: 2.415 to 2.3 seconds **Short Reload: 1.8 to 1.875 seconds **Vertical Recoil: 0.245 to 0.25 **First Shot Recoil: 2.25 to 2 *VS Corvus VA55 **First Shot Recoil: 2 to 1.85 **Long Reload: 2.4 to 2.47 seconds **Short Reload: 1.8 to 2.015 seconds *VS Solstice VE3 **Long Reload: 2.2 to 2.28 *VS VX6-7 **Long Reload: 2.7 to 2.755 *VS Pulsar C **Vertical Recoil: 0.42 to 0.4 **Long Reload: 2.65 to 2.61 seconds **Short Reload: 2.0 to 1.82 seconds *VS Solstice Burst **Long Reload: 2.2 to 2.28 **Aimed accuracy, crouch moving: 0.15 to 0.075 **Aimed accuracy, stand moving: 0.25 to 0.125 **Added Velocity Ammo *VS Solstice SF **Long Reload: 2.65 to 2.78 seconds **Short Reload: 1.730 to 1.875 seconds *VS Serpent VE92 **Long Reload: 3.8 to 2.89 seconds **Short Reload: 2.65 to 2.59 seconds *VS Orion VS54 **Long Reload: 4.6 to 4.0 seconds **Short Reload: 2.8 to 3.045 seconds **Maximum horizontal recoil: 0.2 to 0.225 **Equip Time: 0.9 to 0.8 seconds *VS VX29 Polaris **Short Reload: 4.182 to 4.2 seconds **Hip accuracy, stand moving: 3.25 to 3.0 *VS Pulsar LSW **Equip Time: 1.0 to 0.9 seconds *VS SVA-88 **Short Reload: 3.845 to 3.065 seconds **Recoil Settle: 15 to 13 **Equip Time: 1.0 to 0.9 seconds *VS Flare VE6 **Long Reload: 5.0 to 5.225 **Short Reload: 4.0 to 4.24 **Equip Time: 1.0 to 0.9 seconds *VS Ursa **Aimed accuracy, stand moving: 0.4 to 0.35 **Hip accuracy, crouch moving: 3 to 2.5 **Hip accuracy, stand: 3 to 2.5 **Hip accuracy, stand moving: 4 to 3.25 **Equip Time: 1.0 to 0.9 seconds *VS Eridani SX5 **Aimed Accuracy: 0.4 to 0.3 **Long Reload: 2.85 to 2.8 seconds **Short Reload: 1.75 to 1.74 *VS Sirius SX12 **Aimed Accuracy: 0.4 to 0.3 *VS Comet VM2 **Direct damage: 430 to 475 **Indirect damage: Max damage reduced from 110 to 80. Bug Fixes and Misc Changes *Fix for the extended magazine attachments not taking effect until after reloading. *Fixed an animation bug with the Lasher X2’s ammo clip during the reload. *Bolt action sniper rifles should no longer be inaccurately labeled as having Semi-Auto fire modes in the Depot. *The ammo, barrel, and forward grip cert prices for the AMR-66 should now be consistent with similar weapons for the other factions. *Fixed an intermittent issue where shots from the main turret of MBTs would not display properly. *Squad Deploy and Instant Action can no longer be utilized as a MAX. Squad deploy will now give the option of deploying as a different class. *The auto resupply function will now attempt to purchase up to the max equip count for an item based on available resources. *Increased the maximum look angle of infantry when looking down. *Fixed VS Cosmos VM3 having a max cone of fire of 7. It now matches all other MAX weapons with a max cone of fire of 3. *NC Bouncers and VS Proximity Mines now have attached lights that will allow aware players to spot and avoid them. *VS Comet VM2 will no longer show certifications in the VR zone. *Fixed an exploit that allowed engineers to create a self-repairing Flash. *Consumables no longer require resources to resupply in the VR training zone. *The resist shield duration will now correctly increase with each cert rank. UI Updates *The vehicle stat page now shows stats for individual vehicle weapons. This includes ribbons and medals. *Added ability to preview items contained in bundles *Added directional indicator to capture progress indicators on the map *Colors can now be assigned per entity rather than via a global color setting. This allows players to apply color presets to *UI elements that represent players (nameplates, minimap indicators, vehicle indicators, etc.) separate from facilities (basically everything else - objectives, map regions, terminal indicators, etc.). *Facility NPC indicators (terminals, vehicle ammo dispensers, etc.) now show up on the map screen at zoom level 5 (same zoom level as objectives). Bug Fixes *Minimap indicators now properly update their colors when changing them in the settings and then returning to game. *Exiting the game should no longer cause Invert Reverse Steering for Tanks setting to toggle off *Fixed an issue with the weapon select HUD not updating properly when entering the VR zone *The Commissioner and Underboss pistols should now filter properly in the Depot *Fixed an issue causing some players to appear to have two helmets equipped simultaneously. May require impacted players to re-equip their helmet. *Leaderboards will now display earned certifications only *Fixed a display issue with Auraxium Loyalty Level showing as Copper after reclogging *Fixed a bug that would end a Twitch TV stream if you Alt –Tab’d out of fullscreen Category:Game Update